The invention relates to an apparatus for removing the entrails from the abdominal cavity of poultry suspended by its legs from a suspension conveyor, for entirely disconnecting the entrails and for moving these along over some distance synchronously with the poultry, with eviscerating means for removing and disconnecting the entrails and with a conveyor for moving along the disconnected entrails.
Such an apparatus is already described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/938,000 filed on Aug. 28, 1992 of applicant. The apparatus described therein comprises an endless conveyor following a substantially horizontal track. This conveyor carries a number of conveying means for taking over from the eviscerating means the entrails are conveyed by the conveying means in a suspended manner. Using the apparatus described in Dutch patent application 91.01484 it is possible to entirely separate the entrails from the poultry but nevertheless move these along over some distance synchronously therewith, such that during a veterinary inspection it is completely clear to what bird each entrails package belongs.